


Vulnerable Truth

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [14]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Sharing, Character Development, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: David is upset by his call with Louis and Lestat finds him broken and hurting. They have a little chat that leaves David feeling far more secure and safe than he had in a long time.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: The Decent Moments [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Vulnerable Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Apathy of Substitution

David sat sobbing beside the phone after his fight with Louis, he hadn’t meant to go so far. He felt awful for hurting his older dark brother, but in the face of his own hurt it was hard to keep it to himself. Lestat had hurt him enough, he felt raw, used and replaceable. If Louis came back Lestat would force him to stay, he’d force them together; David would have to leave before Louis returned. Now that he had given voice to what would happen between them he didn’t want to prove himself right to Louis; that would be even more unforgivable than what he had just done.

A part of him ached at the thought of leaving, he loved his maker and tried to do all he could to support him. David had vowed not to neglect himself in favour of caring for Lestat but he did so anyway; he never asked Lestat for proof of their relationship lasting out of love. He never asked for what he needed from the bond they shared and Lestat seemed blissfully unaware of his growing unhappiness.

A hand swiped at his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Lestat kneeling in front of him, a frown marring his beautiful features. David sniffed and wiped his face with a tissue from the table, he stood up and tried to brush past his maker.

‘Good evening Lestat, I wondered where you got off to.’ He tried to speak normally, as though he hadn’t just been sobbing his eyes out.

Lestat caught his arm and stopped him from walking away. ‘What’s the matter David? Why were you crying?’

David gave him a dirty look and tried to pull his arm free. ‘It doesn’t matter, I’m fine now Lestat, I needed a few minutes.’

‘A few minutes to what? Fall to pieces for no reason?’ Lestat refused to let him go. ‘What’s wrong David?’

‘Drop it Lestat.’ David said in a no nonsense tone. ‘What did you want to speak to me about? You said last night it was important.’

Lestat sized him up silently, not believing him and obviously itching to drag the truth from him but David remained firm, gaze unwavering. Lestat tugged him to sit by the fireplace and David waited patiently for his maker to speak. Lestat looked uncharacteristically nervous and David wondered if he was about to be dumped.

‘I was wondering if you would come with me to that therapist….’ Lestat mumbled, looking unsure and embarrassed.

That was unexpected, David’s face must have been odd because Lestat quickly jumped on him before he could move or speak. David tipped onto his back and stared at Lestat, feeling his weigh settle on top of his hips while Lestat’s hands gripped his shoulders.

‘It’s not weird! I just I do want to talk to you but I’m scared I’ll say it wrong and you will get angry with me and you will leave!’ Lestat was babbling and David felt slightly endeared to him.

It wasn’t like Lestat to babble, or to be so nervous. More worrying was that he was talking in the first place about what was clearly a sensitive and emotional issue. David kept his guard up, not sure where this was going.

‘Is it about Louis? Is he coming back?’ David choked the words out, grimacing as they passed his lips.

Lestat sat up on him and blinked a few times in surprise. ‘What do you mean? Of course not, this has nothing to do with Louis?’ Lestat’s face became suspicious. ‘Why did you think that? Why would I talk to you about bringing Louis here?’

David looked away from his maker, wrestling with his feeling and trying to think of how to get out of this conversation. Lestat sighed shakily above him and turned his face back slowly, his maker looked worried.

‘Is that why you were crying? You think I’m trying to get Louis back?’

‘It doesn’t matter, I don’t care Lestat, I shouldn’t have expected any different.’ David tried to push his maker off half-heartedly.

Lestat remained perched on him and spoke softly to him. ‘David I don’t want Louis back.’

David scoffed and pushed harder on Lestat’s chest as the man lay down on him and tried to kiss him. ‘Don’t lie to me! You went to New York to talk him into coming back.’ 

‘What? No I didn’t David!’ Lestat looked affronted. ‘I went to New York to speak to him yes. I didn’t go to speak to him about returning.’

Lestat sounded so open and honest that it gave David pause. ‘Then what were you going to talk about?’

‘I was going to find out why he chose them to share something so special, if I wasn’t appealing or if I’d hurt him in that way. I wanted to know why I wasn’t good enough, what I did wrong….I don’t want to repeat the same mistakes…judging from your tone and facial expressions I think I already have…’ Lestat sighed sadly and stroked David’s cheek. ‘Also….I needed to apologise to him, for what I did in our first years together…’

David wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t expected that. ‘You don’t want him back?’

‘No David, I don’t.’ Lestat was being sincere. It was an odd sight for David, although he wasn’t sure what to do in the face of it.

‘Why not? You love him…’

Lestat raised an eyebrow questioningly. ‘You think I don’t love you?’

David couldn’t answer, they both knew it in that moment. Lestat kept trying to catch his eye but David didn’t want him to see how true his words were.

‘David I have loved you since I met you…..I loved you when you were mortal and we were friends for all those years, I loved you so much I couldn’t see you die…’ Lestat kissed him. ‘I know I don’t say it often, I know I don’t speak like this often, but I do love you David; I appreciate you for who you are and for all you do for me. I know I’m selfish and rude and I know I hurt you at least three times a week. I’m trying to change it David, I’m trying to meet you half way.’

David was awed, he had never heard Lestat so vulnerable and insecure. He stroked Lestat’s face and waited for him to continue.

Lestat held David’s hands to his face and savoured the feeling of comfort. ‘It’s not easy to overcome my brand of….well….’

Lestat was struggling with what he needed to say. ‘I’m insecure. I feel like there’s something about me that always drives others away, I feel like the only way to keep anyone close is by making myself difficult to read. I feel like if I’m ever anything less than a closed book and someone sees through me they’ll run.’ He babbled again, it seemed the only way to get it all out was by spilling it as fast as he could. ‘I’m afraid that I’ll get hurt if I let anyone too close, they’ll use what they know against me.’

David watched tears slide down Lestat’s face and he leaned up to kiss them away. ‘Lestat I would never do that, you know me you know you can trust me. I’ve seen you changing over the last few weeks, you talk a bit more and you give a bit more emotionally. I guess I was too wrapped up in my own insecurity to see your efforts for what they were; you have been trying to build our relationship. I was afraid that you would take Louis over me at the drop of a hat if he asked to come back to you.’

Lestat shook his head in denial. ‘No, I know he is happy where he is, I know I have a lot to work on; I know what he and I had was toxic. Most importantly I know you are good for me, and you sooth something in me no one ever has.’

David smiled, believing his makers words, seeing the sincerity and openness of his expression. David kissed his lips gently and tugged his maker down by the lapels of his jacket to lie on top of himself. Lestat deepened the kiss slowly and nicked his tongue on David’s sharp fangs. David gasped softly and suckled at the small mouthful of blood that slid across his taste buds to his throat, coating it thickly as he swallowed.

Lestat was tugging David top shirt buttons undone while they kissed and rocked together in vampiric bliss. Lestat gradually made his way to where David’s neck and shoulder joined and he gently bit down, aware of how painful his bite could be. David groaned quietly and began nosing at his throat, his fangs cutting through as gently. They groaned in relief and fell into a rhythm of push and pull, bite and release and bite again; until the pleasure of the blood sharing reached its crescendo and they rocked together, panting and savouring the afterglow.

Lestat rolled off of David and pulled him to snuggle against his chest. ‘I love you David….’

David looked up and kissed his maker chastely, satisfied and secure in his place with the man. ‘I love you too Lestat….’


End file.
